The Bachelor Prince and His Knight
by bbflakes
Summary: Inspired by The Selection trilogy, Prince Sky has to pick one of girls chosen from the Lottery to be his wife & the future Queen. Sky & Brandon switch places so Sky can see who would love him for him & who wants the crown. What happens when Stella begins to fall for the fake-prince & Sky begins to fall for the spiteful Bloom who didn't want to be in this contest in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by The Selection trilogy, Prince Sky has to pick one of girls chosen from the Lottery to be his wife and the future Queen. Sky and Brandon switch places so Sky can see who would love him for him and who wants the crown. What happens when Stella begins to fall for the fake-prince and Sky begins to fall for the spiteful Bloom who didn't want to be in this contest in the first place?

So, this is my second fan-fiction, and I really wanted to publish it to see if I should continue... Don't worry, I'm still working on Tuneless, but I have a mini-writers-block, so I thought I might as well get the first chapter out for this story. I have a third idea for a fanfic, also, but that one needs some serious work as well as thought. I'll probably start it after I finish Tuneless...

Btw- Sorry it's been a while since I've uploaded. I've been on serious vacation time. It IS summer! LoL

Yes, I got the inspiration for this fanfic from The Selection trilogy, by Kiera Cass, which btw is AMAZING! While Bloom and America are both red-haired (I just noticed that...) and the beginning is definitely like that story's beginning, don't worry, it'll be a lot different... :D Anyways... R&R

-BB

**Bloom POV **

All eligible girls that lived in Eraklyon, that also fit the criteria of age were required to enter the Lottery. Those who had husbands were exempt while those with boyfriends were excused if they so chose. Needless to say, many a break-up occurred for the Lottery, since nearly every girl who had even the slightest chance had already gladly signed themselves up.

That only left Stella and I, from our group of girls. Flora was totally in love with Helia, Tecna and Timmy continued their shy relationship, Layla was happy with her arranged marriage to a prince of her home world, Nabu, and Riven and Musa were totally in love- they just wouldn't admit it.

So here Stella and I were, awaiting the announcement that was scheduled to come on the national news on the TV in but moments.

I tucked some of my red hair behind my ear out of nervousness. I seriously did not want to get chosen. While Stella was ecstatic to be part of the Lottery, since she found Prince Sky to be 'dreamy,' I was focused more on how this Lottery was most likely totally rigged. Why did we have to send in a picture of ourselves and fill out a lengthly application that asks practically everything about you? Here I was, though. I had to submit my application with no complaint or of the like. This is where I've lived my whole life. I had to abide by the law. Well, that, or get arrested, or fined, for money I do not have, at the very least

"Who is better for the Princess of Solaria than him?" Stella asked, staring dreamily at the picture of the brown-haired Prince Sky. "He is perfect!"

I rolled my eyes. "Stella, wasn't the whole reason for coming to live here **not** to be treated like a princess?"

Stella flipped her long golden-blond hair. "Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean he isn't perfect for me."

I let the conversation drop as the news came on that would reveal if your fate was to be one of the chosen.

The screen showed the royal family, that consisted of King Erendor, Queen Samara, and Prince Sky. Then the camera swept across the rest of the royal officials, knights, court, and any other person in the humongous room. Almost everyone looked anxious, with a few notable exceptions, for those who either looked bored or smug. What caught my attention was one of the knights. He had shoulder-length blond hair, and he looked the most nervous of anyone in the huge throne room. His blue eyes shifted from the the King and Queen to the Prince and back again.

I couldn't help my curiosity about this seemingly irrelevant observation.

My attention was suddenly grabbed by the prominent yet friendly voice of the famous Jedidiah, who was known for his hosting of famous events throughout the dimensions. He brought out something good from everyone with his easy-going, everybody-is-my-friend nature. Having good-looks and a clear, articulate voice that makes you want to listen is a plus, too.

"Hello, all! And welcome to the Official **Lottery**!" He used his hands very dramatically.

A round of applause was heard around the throne room on the TV.

Jedidiah held up his hand with a serious look. "Yes, yes. I know." He took a deep breath. "Oh, whatever." He waved his hand, then grinned. "I'm super excited, too!"

There were some light chuckles that we heard from throughout the large room on screen. Stella laughed too. I couldn't help but smile.

"Now, getting straight down to business, the lucky winners will now be announced. Remember, this is the first time anybody, besides the King and Queen, and those on the Official Lottery Selection Committee will see who these princess-worthy 25 lucky ladies are!"

Another round of applause circulated throughout the room.

"The first young lady who could very well be _your_ future Queen is.." Jedidiah waited but seconds before a picture of a long-haired dark brown-haired girl appeared on the large screen beside him. She had really dark brown-almost black- colored eyes, matching her toned, tan body. Her clothes were tight enough to suffocate her.

"Wowza! She is _beau-ti-ful_!" He sounded out each syllable.

I saw Stella narrow her eyes.

He nodded, touching his ear piece. "This girl right here sure leaves an impression, being a professional model, scoring in the top quarter in her grade at her school, and volunteering regularly at an orphanage. Her name is Melissa Goode."

"Next, we have this little ball of sunshine, pun or no pun." A picture of a petite short-haired blond that sported warm light chocolate colored eyes took Melissa's place. She wore a rainbow tie-dyed T-shirt with a pair of ripped jeans, much more modest than the first girl. Her bright smile reached practically from ear to ear. "Her name is Sunny Monroe!"

"Sunny has tons of pets, as well as friends, and anybody who's ever met her has to admit: This girl is as friendly as fun as you get." Jedidiah nodded his approval.

Jedidiah continued to go through name after name. A few others caught my attention, like Diaspro, but other than that, I was focused more on the fact that with each name that wasn't mine, the more relieved I felt. On the other hand, Stella became more anxious with each name called that wasn't hers.

Now the 24th girl was about to be brought up. The instant her picture was brought up, Stella jumped up and squealed in delight so loud, I almost fell off my chair. My ears were ringing all through her introduction, but I saw how Stella seemed to be smiling at this moment more than any of the other girls, even Sunny. She nodded her own approval during it all.

The ringing in my ears faded for the last, 25th girl to be introduced. I gripped my jeans and stared at the screen intensely. _Not me. Not me. Not me. Not me. Not me._

Suddenly there were sparks. The screen in the throne room that was showing the pictures of the girls went black, while the lights around the room it was in flickered. Whispers erupted throughout the room, even with the lights returning to normal.

"Well, it looks like this 25th girl doesn't want to be named" Jedidiah joked. He was met with chuckles and giggles throughout the room.

Stella laughed too. "Hey Bloom, it's almost like the 25th girl is you."

I nervously let out a laugh that sounded more like a snort.

"It looks like we'll be back with the 25th girl after a few technical difficulties have been resolved." He saluted us and then a few commercials began playing, adding to Eraklyon's hundreds of thousands of girls' worry and nervousness.

Finally the screen switched back to Jedidiah in the throne room. "Hello, and welcome back, all! The question on everybody's mind right now is the 25th girl! Isn't everyone dying to know?" He motions with his hands and he is met with a huge round of applause. "Even when King Erendor had his Lottery, nothing went wrong. To have technical difficulties in this magical and advanced world is almost unheard of! I have a strong feeling that this 25th girl will be famous..."

He once again touched his ear-piece, paused a moment and nodded.

"For now, let's see what the royal family and some others have to say about the candidates so far and the unknown, mysterious 25th girl!" Jedidiah fist-pumped. "First, let's talk to the soon-to-be in-laws!" He jogged up to where the royal family was sitting. "Any comments on what's happened so far?"

The Queen answered him. "All of the young ladies shown have been quite lovely. I too am wondering what this 25th girl looks like."

Her husband nodded. "Yes, I am very happy for my son, especially with all of these outstanding candidates to be his future wife."

It could've been just me, but his parents seemed a bit overly polite. They have not singled out any candidate, except for the 25th girl, of course. Then as Jedidiah moved onto the brunette prince, and the camera moved from them just after the couple clasped hands and looked at each other, I understood. They did not want to pick any favorites just yet if they could be sent home on the first day.

"So, Mr. Bachelor Prince... What do you think about these ladies?"

It seemed odd that Prince Sky didn't look as nervous as I thought he would've. He answered some questions, but gave away no favoritism whatsoever. I felt like he kept on glancing over toward the group of knights that were lined up close, that included that nervous-still blond boy that had caught my attention.

Jedidiah then began interviewing some other people around the room. Finally, he came to the blond boy I had had taken note of. "Your name is Brandon, right?"

The knight nodded slowly.

"I heard that you are very close to Prince Sky. Do you have any comments on any of the girls?"

I guess that explains why they kept looking at each other- that blond knight and the Royal family that is. Still, that kind of bugs me.

Brandon did not seem any less nervous than before. He opened his mouth but then was relieved when Jedidiah suddenly exclaimed, "It's fixed?"

The host turned to Brandon and smiled apologetically. "Sorry..."

Brandon shook his head quickly. "It's fine!"

"Now, the moment everybody's been waiting for... Drum-roll **please**!" He drum-rolled himself by patting his legs, along with almost everyone else in the room. "The 25th Girl!"

Suddenly the picture of a cyan-blue-eyed redhead that looked all too familiar...


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so, I'm going to make Bloom a lot stronger in this fan-fic. She's going to know Judo! I'm still thinking on how magic will play more into the story, but they probably won't be fairies. Of course, I may change my mind... Anyways, I'm trying to make this story more realistic, besides the whole bachelor prince picking girls... Bloom will seem a bit different, and Stella, too, but they will be their characters from Winx Club to the core...

I feel like part of this chapter is filler, but you must notice something...

Also, I'm going to take a short break from Tuneless. I'm going to get to a certain part in this story, then take a break from it and work again on Tuneless.

Hope you enjoy this chapter :D R&R

~BB

I stared at the picture of me and pet bunny Kiko. There I was, smiling and laughing. This was definitely _**not**_the picture I had sent in. The picture I had sent in was of one of my school photos. There, my smile, as was everyone else's there, was forced, not genuine.

Realization crossed my face. They had lost that picture in those 'technical difficulties.' All that time they had us wait, they were searching for another picture of me. Of course, how they got that picture was beyond me. It would've been easier to get another one of my school photos, right? They would've had more access there...

All of the other photos the other 24 girls sent in was of them posing in some way. This picture was taken by Stella, when I was hanging out with her and all of our girlfriends. I was not posing. I was genuinely laughing. I loved the photo, and I knew I looked gorgeous in it.

The picture of me had not only made me quiet, but a silence fell over those in the throne room, as well.

I shifted my gaze over to Stella. Her face was unreadable, for like, the first time ever.

Other times, Stella made sure everyone knew about her royalty; in fact, that's what made me and the other girls annoyed with her. But we always forgive her. Even if she has that complex, she's still fun and a great friend. Besides, she's been working on it, even trying to be treated like a normal girl.

Jedidiah got over his initial shock and continued with my introduction. "This fiery redhead not only has the looks, but she is certainly her own unique individual! She has a 4th degree black belt in Judo and she sure won't take crap from anyone. She has a special bond with her pet rabbit, Kiko, as well as with her family and friends, especially her six closest girlfriends. The 25th girl's name is Bloom!"

He waited for the audience to finish their applause. "We will now bring these lucky 25 girls to the palace and see you all soon!" He winked flirtatiously at the camera and the screen turned black before my eyes.

Well, damn.

I turned to face Stella. "Stella?"

She didn't answer. Was she really that worried that I would take the prince from her? Me, someone who didn't want to be in the lottery let alone be the next princess or even one of the 25 girls?

I sighed. I would let her cool off a bit, then explain, _again_, that I didn't want to be the prince's wife.

Abruptly there was a knock on the door. I stood up and answered it.

Before me stood two tall men in black suits, both wearing black sunglasses. "Are you with Stella?"

I nodded. "Yes I am..."

"We have come to pick both of you up to bring you to the palace. You need to pack any necessities. Everything else will be provided for you. What you should bring should be a cell phone, memorable items, or anything else you don't want to leave." One of the men said.

I was a bit taken aback. "Wait... What about my parents? My friends? Can't I say goodbye to them?"

The two men looked at each other.

I narrowed my eyes and spread my feet apart. "I am not going until I can properly say goodbye."

One of them nodded. "Since you probably have a few items you want to take there."

I grinned, and the two men looked surprised. "Hold on. Let me get Stella."

I found Stella still sitting, looking deep in thought, and I took a deep breath. "Look, Stella. I didn't ask for this. You know very well I didn't even want to enter. You know how I was going to find a fake boyfriend just so I wouldn't have to. I chickened out, and I have the bad luck of being chosen."

I could see Stella's resolve cracking. I continued. "I will make it my personal goal to be kicked out. You don't have to worry about a thing."

Stella broke into a smile. "Actually I want you to not _try_ to get kicked out. Can you try to stay there to help me as long as I wish you too?" She looked at me with pleading eyes.

I nodded. "Sure, I'll help you! Besides, who wouldn't want to turn down delicious palace food?"

Stella sighed in relief. I had a strong feeling that she _really_ liked him. I will most definitely help her. With so many failed relationships, mostly because her boys were either scared off by her father or just using her for her status and wealth, she deserved to find someone and be happy. It would be great if he fell for _her_, not her title.

After Stella gather her 'necessities,' which took up two huge suitcases and a purse, we both followed the two men, who's' names, we found out, were Logan and Stanton, into a limo waiting in front of Stella's house. We drove to my house and I ran inside to find my parents.

"Bloom!" A feminine voice called. I followed it and found my dad and mom in the kitchen. I immediately hugged them both.

"I can't believe you got picked!" My mom moved her short brown hair out of her face.

"You better not injure anyone badly, young lady." My dad patted my head, his blond haired head shifting down to give me a serious look.

"I guess you know better than to _request_ that I not injure anyone at all. There is always someone who has it coming." I teased him.

They knew I didn't want to participate in this thing, but they also knew I had to. This is their way of supporting me. Have as good of a time you can, even in a bad time.

We talked for a few more minutes until I knew it was time to go. "Well, let me get my bag, but this is goodbye." I smiled weakly.

"For now." My dad and mom said in unison.

I repeated them, nodding. "For now."

I walked to my room and opened it. This was the last time I would see it in who knows how long. I gathered a few items and put them in my bag, not looking at what was already in it, thinking there was nothing.

I slung the bag around my shoulder, not noticing that it seemed heavier than it should've.

What must the other girls think now? Stella and I don't have time to visit them, too. I'll have to call them later. Now, I'm packing and with my parents.

I came back into the kitchen and gave them one more hug. "I'll miss you." Suddenly I remembered my favorite bunny, and I let out a gasp. "Where's Kiko?"

"Oh, yeah... Where is that animal?" My dad began looking around the room.

My mom and I joined him, but in different rooms.

"Kiko?" I bent down to look under the couch.

"Kiko?" My mom called.

"Kiko! Stop playing games and come say goodbye to Bloom!" My dad bellowed. I let a giggle escape. While he wanted to sound like fierce bear, for example, he was more like a teddy bear.

"Dear, don't try to scare him!" My mom chastised him.

"Well, we're looking for him and he's not coming out! Not even to give his goodbye! He doesn't know when he'll see her again... and..."

A single tear escaped my eye. Here I was going to competition to seduce some guy and duke it out with a bunch of power-hungry bachelorettes. I know what happens in this contest. Girls sabotage other girls, you have to go out with a spoiled, arrogant, selfish boy that no matter how good-looking he may be will just play you in the end. I even have to endure more frills than I can count and daily beauty-treatments that are actually more like torture. Stella may be used to it, and maybe she can make a good connection with the prince.

I have done my research in trying to go study abroad , as in outside of this world during this time. It's just that my parents don't have the money. Don't get me wrong. We have money. In fact, we have more than necessary, but an occasional vacation to the beach is totally different than many months to a year outside of the planet I call home.

The good thing is, I can finally visit the palace and learn more about politics. They have both always interested me, but not everyone can visit the palace and learn about its politics. This is my one chance. It is also good that there are now some rules set up against sabotage. It's not perfect, yet, but at least it won't be as bad as it was.

One of the men showed up in the foyer. "It is time we must go."

I nodded and yelled my last goodbye, then rushing to the limo. I didn't want them to see me cry. I have only not been with my parents for a few days. For Kiko, I have never been away from him for more than a day. Not months or a year. I let a few more tears fall, then wiped my eyes quickly and hopped in the limo, bag in hand.

Stella was on her cell phone, chatting with her dad, it sounded like. The limo began moving and after a few more minutes, Stella finished talking to her father and hung up.

We then began talking for the rest of the ride.

Once one of the men opened my door, I was surprised. I didn't even notice that we had arrived. I got up and went to grab my bag, but it moved. It moved and fell to the ground, making a a very familiar bunny fall out.

Kiko.


	3. Chapter 3

So I'm going to change up the castle a bit. I'm trying to work on describing places better, so bear with me on the castle and its grounds. Basically, it will be the Eraklyon Royal Palace, though, so if you want a visual, check it out. I also like giving Kiko a bigger part. GUESS WHAT?! The WINX CLUB GIRLS AND THEIR BOYS ARE GONNA VISIT! Not in this chapter- did I get your hopes up? Also, I'm trying to think of a way to get the pixies in. I don't like excluding any of the characters I love. The only main character that won't appear will be Roxy. She doesn't have a boyfriend, or pixie, and it would be pushing it to put them THREE in the contest. All the girls on that planet have entered but THREE of the Winx Club were chosen? Rigged... *Cough cough* Besides, I don't wanna make up a boyfriend for her when she's bound to have one in the series. And in my stories, I like when EVERYONE cool is paired with somebody.

Thank you for listening to me ramble. Please R&R

~BB

Kiko had snuck into my bag. That's why it was heavier than it should've been. Since I've had him since I was a little girl, I could tell he was smiling. I bet he thought he was ultra stealthy- like a ninja. My initial shock was soon replaced with genuine relief. I plunked to the ground and grabbed my bunny, hugging him tightly.

Only when I let go of him did I think whether he was allowed here or not.

I looked around, panic on my face. The man who had opened my door, Logan, was watching in surprise. An idea came to me. Picking up my bag, I kept my eyes on him. I reopened my bag and put Kiko back in, although he put up a bit of a fight. "Shh."

Logan opened his mouth, but I spoke before he could. "You said to bring anything precious to me." I paraphrased what he had said, but this could still make him part of the blame.

Logan nodded, with a knowing smile. "Of course, miss."

"Bloom." I stated.

When he only held a confused look, I explained. "My name is Bloom, so I would appreciate if you called me Bloom. None of this 'miss' or 'my lady' crap, if you don't mind."

"But-"

I held up a hand. "I am not royalty, so please don't treat me like it."

He sighed. "If you wish, miss- I... I mean..." He hesitated. Was it really that hard? "Bloom."

I grinned and gave him a pat on the back, that made him stumble forward. "Oops. My bad." My smile turned sheepish.

"You sure aren't like any girl I've seen here. Actually, I have never met a girl like you before!"

"You should meet some of my friends then." I paused. "I didn't even get to say goodbye to them. I wonder where they are." My gaze turned up toward the blue sky.

Before I could get lost in thought, Stella was at my side. "I'm so excited! I want to live life in luxury again!"

I laughed. "I guess your idea of living like a normal girl is different than other peoples'."

The blond crossed her arms. "Well, I'm fine with being waited on hand and foot..." She paused. "I just hate the restrictions, rules, and how it gives me no freedom."

I raised my eyebrow. "Um... Do you think this is any different?"

"This is totally my choice, and besides, the prince is gorgeous. He would be a perfect match for someone of my status." She flipped her hair.

"And what if he turns out to be a jerk? What if he turns out to be like one of your exes?" I asked seriously.

Stella hesitated. I could tell that what I asked concerned her. She decided to play it off. "None of my exes were as cute as he is and they didn't have the proper breeding to be my boyfriend, let alone husband. Besides, he is exotic."

I smiled, letting the conversation drop. If the prince does turn out to be a jerk, I will be sure to give him a round-house kick to the face, then give him one of my signature throws, that made me so respected in the judo community. I originally practiced judo, but I do dabble in the other martial arts. They're fun, even if I've only met a few other girls doing so, including Layla. Musa loves to learn from us, but she also loves to learn new dance moves from Layla. Dance, for me, is like having an intoxicated walrus on stilts. Either I get hurt or more likely, someone else gets hurt way worse.

It sure was fun watching Musa take down Riven. The surprise and embarrassment on his face was hilarious. Serves him right for having his jerk-ish moments.

I do hope Prince Sky isn't a jerk and that he hits it off with Stella. Then... My mood suddenly was dampened. If Stella and Sky got together, I would be the only one of my friends without a boyfriend. Of course, I'm not a boy-hunter like Stella, but I still want a guy who would love me. With a total of one ex-boyfriend, named Andy, I am not that sought after.

"It's time to go..." Stanton informed us.

We all nodded, and Stanton and Logan led the way to the castle.

We had parked in the main circular road that looked like it was used for drop off purposes. The road circled around a large grand white water fountain, that looked more like a swimming pool.

I was pretty sure that there coins shining in its depths, based on the view I had gotten, making it a wishing fountain, but I had to make sure. If it was, I'm definitely going to make use of it with a few coins I had in my bag. I'd like to have luck on my side for my desire of not being chosen.

Around the road, in the yards beside it, were huge gardens, that were divided by the wide, long pathway leading to the entrance of the castle. They both looked like they went on for quite a while.

To the right, in a distance, stood a thick forest, which looked ominous and mysterious, daring me to quench my new curiosity and explore it.

Much farther away, I noticed a big building that had to be the royal stables.

There was probably more around the castle, within the humongous palace walls surrounding the castle grounds, but now my attention was focused on the castle itself.

The building was enormous. Did I see a pattern here? Everything just **had **to be big, huh? Makes us regular citizens feel like crap, compared to their luxurious lifestyle. I frowned, even though I was in awe at its brilliant looks.

The first thing that catches your attention are the huge windows. Again, why so big? They practically take up more space than the front of the building's solid light brown/tan surface. It had various shades of brown on the building, preserving the old fancy style look. The elegant roofs were a darker brown, and looked like there were things on top of the flat tops of the parts of the castle not adorned with its old style roofs. What was up there, I could not tell.

Before I could take in more of the scenery, the men had brought us to the ginormous double doors. Everything being so big annoyed me. _I just have to put up with it until I get kicked out._ I told myself silently.

I knew I was expecting something grand, but I wasn't expecting the main foyer to be that and more. The floor was marble with dark red carpet covering where one would walk. Straight forward was a long and wide marble staircase that had shiny wooden railings, supported by thin, slightly dark gold beams on either side of it. Above us, proudly hanging was a wooden chandelier-like work that made the light feel warm and welcoming. The walls were also a shade of brown with some thin horizontal wooden stripes of brownish-red, separating the many paintings that hung on its surface.

If this is just the entrance, what must the other rooms look like? Now I split between being like, 'Wow!' or being like, 'Really? _Really?_'.

I looked over at Stella, who was also looking around in wonder, with a smile spread across her face. "This is my kind of place..." She paused. "Although my home is better..."

I rolled my eyes, but continued looking around.

Logan grinned. "If you like this, wait till you girls see the ballroom."

I smiled at him. From what I've seen so far, Logan was the one who talked between him and Stanton, while he was the silent one. They looked very similar, both brown-eyed, dressed in the same white cuffed, black suit, with collared white shirt underneath the blazer. The only differences between their looks were that Stanton had sandy blond hair while Logan had dark brown hair and Stanton had checkered black and white shoes and a black tie while Logan wore black shoes with a checkered black and white tie.

The two boys were being polite, waiting for us to stop gaping at our surroundings, but the Stanton checked his watch and nudged Logan, pointing to what his watch displayed.

"Oh. Whoops." Logan coughed. "Well, sorry to rush you, but we need to be in the throne room."

"When do we need to be there?" I asked.

Logan gave a weak smile. "Um, yeah, sorry. We kind of lost-"

Stanton interupted him. "15 minutes ago."

Stella's eyes widened. "What?!"

Stanton and Logan nodded.

"What are we waiting for then?! Let's go!" Stella practically shouted.

Her worry about leaving a bad first impression was not shared by me.

Stella began marching forward, then stopped, and turned back, with a sheepish expression. "Where is the throne room exactly?"

I hid my laughter. To see Stella so flustered is a welcome sight, seeing how she is usually not.

Logan smiled. "I'll lead you girls to it."

We followed Logan, with Stanton trailing close behind us. We walked down a hall and turned left, that opened up to a spacious hallway that had wooden double doors that took up the end of the hallway's wall. Before Logan and Stanton opened the doors, they glanced back and waited a moment for us to primp.

Stella dusted herself off and smoothed her golden locks, but I just rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

Logan seemed to take notice of my attitude, but didn't say another word. He opened the left door at the same time that Stanton opened the right.

Stella was smiling a big, bright smile. I at least uncrossed my arms. We were led into the throne room by Logan and Stanton and joined the other 23 girls, before the thrones of the King, Queen, and Prince. Logan and Stanton left us and joined a group of other suited men. Each girl has one of them assigned to her, I realized.

I curtsied along with Stella out of respect, and watched them carefully. The King looked annoyed that we came late, the Queen looked curiously at us, and the Prince was looking intently at us. It seemed he recognized us from the first introductions. Then blond hair caught my eye. That blond knight, Brandon, was standing beside Prince Sky, looking nervous, like before.

Before we could back up to join the other girls, I felt something squirm. Panic crossed my face just as a furry bunny launched itself from my bag. I was the only one surprised, as some of the girls screamed, when Kiko landed on I think it was Diaspro's head.

She began flailing her arms about, screaming, "Get this over-sized rat off my head!"

I narrowed my eyes and walked over to her, in no hurry, now. "Kiko..."

As one of his ears fell into her face, she freaked out more, making Kiko fly off her head, towards the wall. No longer did I walk. I sprinted, not towards Kiko, but towards the wall. I knew exactly what I had to do. I beat Kiko to the wall, luckily, turned around, and caught him. I breathed a sigh of relief and let out a chuckle. I felt like someone in an action movie.

I looked up to see everyone staring at me. Damn. So much for trying to not make a real impression.


	4. Chapter 4

So, the characters are pretty OOC, but they kind of have to be for this story. Besides, my favorite Winx Club couple is Musa and Riven, so... you know... Also, Bloom's room description, is a bit odd, yes? Just remember what happened to the screen when Bloom didn't want to be introduced in the introductions of candidates and remember her sister, Daphne the nymph... I can't say more without giving anything more away... Anyways, sorry for not updating within a week as I should've. I've been hanging out with all my friends before school starts... Forgive me? Even if you don't, here's another chapter :)

-BB

The only sound heard was of everyone's breathing. Their stares continued to bore into me until a someone cleared his throat and spoke in a deep, masculine voice. "Where did that rabbit come from?"

Even though King Erendor had his eyes narrowed and a few of the other girls looked a bit scared of him, even if they weren't the one he was staring at with such an annoyed expression, I held my ground and stared back at him. "Kiko is my bunny."

The King looked surprised at my confidence, as did many others, including Prince Sky, Brandon, and some of the girls, probably those who were scared of him. If Queen Samara was surprised, she hid it well. Her husband regained his composure quickly and continued. "Why is your 'bunny' here with you?"

I answered smoothly. "Kiko can be classified as a precious item. You didn't specify it couldn't be living. Besides, with that knowledge, I could've brought a person, but I brought a small animal." I couldn't help but smile, as my answer was, in fact, fool-proof.

He opened his mouth and held up his index finger but then brought it down and closed his mouth. He repeated that action once more, then 'humphed.'

His wife laughed at him playfully and his son and Brandon joined in. I smiled at their family kind of moment, then felt saddened at the remembrance that I would not be able to either see my family or friends until this whole damn thing is over. While I was able to say goodbye to my parents, I couldn't say goodbye to my best friends. Even staying a bit with my parents made us late already. Stella has yet to mention the fact that she couldn't say goodbye to anyone, but I know she feels lonely. If not now, then later, when the the initial adrenaline wears off.

I still had my arms wrapped around Kiko. If anybody wanted to take him away, I was willing to fight them. Now that he was here, I was holding onto him like a life-line. I needed him to help ease my home-sickness.

"You may keep your furry friend." The Queen smiled at me.

My grip on Kiko loosened and he slumped, making me realize my grip on him had been too tight. I really didn't know my own strength. "Whoops."

Kiko quickly recovered and climbed on top of my head, relaxing. I stood back up and returned to the group of girls, retrieving my bag in the process.

The King and Queen began informing us more on the competition, but I didn't really listen, not seeing the point in doing so since I didn't really care.

I looked up to see both Prince Sky and Brandon eying me curiously. They whispered to each other, also. Obviously, they were talking about me. I turned my gaze down to the floor, scowling, with my hands balled into fisted. I hated it when people talked about me in front of me and I couldn't do anything about it. They were the Prince and his best friend. The fact that I left a solid impression on them is bad, too.

Stella saw my annoyance, and she began to giggle. I glared at her, but she was unfazed, and only laughed more. After she had her fun, she nudged me with her elbow a few times and held out her hand, apparently asking for forgiveness for teasing me. Either that, or a truce.

An idea formed in my head. Stella needed to leave an impression too. I smiled in response and grabbed her outstretched hand and squeezed. Hard.

She shrieked, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. My blond friend tried to pull her hand away from mine, but failed. She tried pulling away, but I kept my death grip on her hand, probably cutting off her blood circulation. I stood strong while she was trying to pull away. No way will the prince want a girl has has such brute strength. In the end it will work out for both of us.

"BLOOM!" Stella shouted. "Let go!"

I gingerly let go, making her fall back on the marble floor. She glared at me, obviously not in any pain. She had to learn some moves herself if she wanted to stand up to Layla, Musa, and I. Stella didn't like to feel threatened.

I stuck out my tongue playfully.

Suddenly the Prince was out of his seat and had rushed over, kneeling beside her with a face of worry. I blinked in surprise, not expecting my plan to work _this_ well. I had to admit I was a bit harsh, but look at what happened!

I also kneeled down next to Stella, watching as she played up the 'Pity me!' card.

My blond friend rubbed her head gently. "Ow... My head..."

I took note that she didn't even hit her head.

"Are you okay?" The brunette Prince asked, worried.

I couldn't be sure if he was just a nice individual who cared about everyone or if he took a special interest in Stella.

"I think so... But I think I need to rest a little for this headache to disappear..."

Her princess personality is totally surfacing again.

Prince Sky began, "Your M-" Brandon coughed loudly, interrupting him. Am I the only one who found that rather, um... _rude_? He may be his best friend, but he is interrupting _royalty_.

Prince Sky seemed to realize something and began again. "Mother, Father... I think the girls should all go to their rooms to rest. Finding out they were chosen to be participants in this competition, leaving the same day, and even meeting us hasn't exactly given them time to recoil or relax."

The Queen nodded. "Yes, that is a good idea. Then for dinner, which is in a few hours, they will be refreshed."

The King agreed as well. "Your personal guides will show you to your rooms." He motioned to the group of 25 suit-clad men, two of them being Logan and Stanton.

I grinned as I walked over to Logan first while Stella met up with Stanton. I held up my hand, motioning for him to give me a high-five.

He hesitated and glanced around. I followed his gaze and saw how nobody else was showing any real friendliness to their personal guide. Most were polite to them, with some being bossy, but nobody looked like they were as comfortable with each other as I was, apparently.

I rolled my eyes. "C'mon! Are you just gonna leave me hanging?"

He sighed and tried to high five me, but I moved my hand lower.

"Too slow." I teased him.

Logan laughed, and mussed up my red hair. "You childish Redhead..."

I stuck out my tongue childishly.

He shook his head, smiling. "C'mon, Bloom. I'll show you your room." He paused. "Hey, is it okay if I called you Red?"

"That's definitely better than 'my lady.'" I responded.

He grinned back and began to lead me towards my room, leaving the throne room and going up the grand staircase. I felt like we could really become friends during my stay here, no matter how short it may be. I couldn't say the same for the other pairs of candidates and personal guides.

We passed other girls ogling over their new rooms until we finally came to mine. I was ecstatic to find that my room was off in a secluded corner, away from the other girls. Being gentlemanly, or just doing his job, Logan opened up my door. The sight before me made me gasp. The room had a distinct homely look, just like my grandmother's home has. When I took a few steps past the small square of hardwood onto the cyan blue carpet, that matched my eyes, I was met with that same big, warm hug feeling I get from visits to my grandmother's house. I got a strange feeling about this similarity, but shrugged it off.

I set down my bag by the door and Kiko jumped off my head and scurried somewhere. I was too busy taking in my surroundings to see where he went.

The rest of the room was fit to my exact taste, having that warm, fiery look. The big king-sized bed was dark red and the pillows were various shades of red, orange, and yellow. The bed posts were wooden, and so was the dressers. On top of the dressers stood various fish bowls. Completing the room was the big light on a big wooden fan. Having my room match my exact tastes... This was too much of a coincidence.

I whipped around to Logan and asked him, "Where is Stella's room?"

He looked confused, but answered nevertheless, "I'll show you..."

I followed Logan from my room's secluded corner down another hall to the door which apparently led to Stella's room.

I knocked on her door, which was answered by the still serious Stanton. I smiled at him, but his face remained expressionless. He turned and called out for Stella. "My lady, your friend, Miss Bloom is here."

"Bloom!" Stella yelled, running over to me. "Just _look_ at my room!"

I did just that, and found my suspicions confirmed. Her room resembled her just like mine did for me. Her luxurious room's theme was the sun and moon, even better than her vacation home close to where I live. I haven't seen her room back in Solaria, but I bet this embodies it as close as it can here in Eraklyon.

They seemed to go through a lot of trouble to fit our tastes so well. There seems to be something more going on than they told us. Before I could spend much more time thinking there just _has_ to be a conspiracy, note the sarcasm, I changed the subject. "So are you feeling better?"

Stella gave me a pointed look and we both burst out laughing.

"Are my acting skills that great?" She asked in a funny old-timely accent.

"They sure have improved, my good friend." I copied her accent.

We hung out some more in her room, just talking, until Logan informed us it half an hour before dinner and that we must get ready.

Logan led me back to my room. I had now officially memorized the route from my room to Stella's. He opened the door once again to find a pair of women standing in the center of the room, looking like they were waiting for me.

Who are they?


	5. Chapter 5

To make up for taking so long to get last chapter out, here's the next chapter the day after that one :D

So quite a few people have mentioned that they want more romantic scenes between Bloom and Sky, but I have to first set the stage and introduce some characters. I don't want the story to move too fast. But don't worry, you've stuck it out and this chapter shall have a romantic scene :D Also, there's gonna be more to this story than just the two couple pairings of

Stella x Brandon and Bloom x Sky

Please R&R

-BB

I eyed them cautiously. They were wearing more modern maid outfits and had their hands daintily on top of each other on their skirts.

One of them stepped forward, smiling. "My name is Annabelle."

The other girl followed suit. "My name is Mary-Kate"

"We are your personal maids, to help you with getting and ready and any other things you may need. We are obligated to follow your orders." Annabelle informed me.

"Phoebe is in the bathroom drawing your bath."

"Wait, so then Logan really is like my own personal guide and companion." I put the pieces together. "You guys help me with anything else, then."

Annabelle fidgeted. "Um, he's more like your bodyguard..."

"That makes sense." I playfully punched Logan. "Now you better do your job well, since I'm more important, being your friend and all."

Both maids blinked and I grinned.

"Well, my name's Bloom, if you don't know, which I doubt..." I paused. "So you better call me by my name, not this 'my lady' crap."

"But my lad-" Mary-Kate started.

I interupted her like I had Logan. "Bloom."

Logan couldn't hold back his snicker.

"But-" Annabelle began this time.

"Bloom." I stated stubbornly.

Phoebe, I presumed walked over to us to save the other two maids. "We are obligated to call you in a very respective way."

"Aren't you also obligated to follow my orders?" I asked with a smirk.

Phoebe opened her mouth, but closed it.

Logan snickered again, not even trying to hide it.

Phoebe glared at him in response, then grinned at me, looking like she thought of an idea. "Of course, Miss Bloom."

"Oh. Well..." I nodded, accepting it. "Touché..."

"Now, Logan, we need you to exit the room while we get Miss Bloom ready for dinner." Phoebe obviously was the leader of my trio of maids. She was even commanding Logan.

He nodded and followed her order.

"Now then, it's time to get you out of your clothes to bathe." Phoebe instructed. "Now walk over to the dressing screen and we'll help you."

I looked at her like she had grown a third head. "I don't need help taking off my clothes..."

"But it's our job to help, Miss Bloom." Annabelle said.

"We are supposed to help you bathe, also." Mary-Kate added.

"Well, you can take those two off of your to-do list. I've been undressing and bathing myself since I was a little girl. I don't need help with that now." I said, but as I could see their let-down expressions, I added, "But now you guys have more time to pick out my outfit and such..."

All three of them smiled at me, which I returned, and I walked over behind the dressing screen to find a big fluffy cyan blue towel hanging on a chair. I quickly stripped and wrapped it snug around my body, then going into the bathroom, which I had discerned over the walk-in closet because the door was open. I quickly closed the door, took off my towel, and got into the large, spa-style bath tub, who's warm water temperature was just right. I wasn't too surprised to find this bathroom looking so extravagant, with seeing the rest of the castle. Besides, it looked much like Stella's back in the house she's living in.

I was happily met with jets when I pushed a random button to see what it did. I sighed, relaxing for a few moments, before I began washing myself. It took me maybe 15 minutes, but I quickly got out didn't dwell too long, as I began drying myself off with my fluffy towel. I took another towel that was hanging near me and wrapped up my hair, before, as my body was now dry, wrapping the blue towel around my body and stepping out into my bedroom.

My trio of maids were standing in a line, beside each other, holding I presumed my clothes. My eyes pinpointed the big, frilly blue dress that Phoebe was holding, waiting for me.

"Um... You expect me to wear such a poofy dress?" I questioned her like she was crazy.

"It's the kind of dress that all of the other girls will be wearing. Don't you want to look flattering for His Highness, the Prince?" Phoebe said.

I refrained from telling her otherwise about trying to look pretty for the Prince. What is this, a beauty contest? I wouldn't want to marry a shallow guy if he only cared about looks, even if he _was_ the prince. "I think I want to wear something different."

"Why?!" Mary-Kate piped up.

I shook my head. "That is _not_ my style." It looks like they didn't look too much into me, to not know I hated dresses that could take up a whole hallway. I walked over to my walk-in closet as my maids watched me, curiously. There was clothes for everything, all in a huge variety of colors. A blue dress caught my attention, and I immediately pulled it out. It was a royal blue cocktail dress, and was much less frilly than what Phoebe had picked out for me. I walked out of the closet with the dress in hand and a smile on my face. "No frills."

Annabelle, Mary-Kate, and Phoebe began to laugh, and I grinned at them.

"Well, hurry up, my lady." Annabelle said.

I halted and stared at her. She realized her mistake.

"Sorry, Bloom- I mean-" Annabelle panicked.

I held up a single hand. "Bloom is fine. In fact, I order you guys to call me Bloom here. Please no formalities. I'm not worth it; I'm not princess and if I can help it, I won't be."

"What?!" The three of them exclaimed.

"Whoops..." I scratched my head. "Look, I'll explain everything after dinner."

They stared at me, but were quiet. I changed into my dress,put on some black high heels, they put make up on me, did my hair, and put a blue jeweled necklace on my neck. They remained silent even when Mary-Kate opened the door for me.

Mary-Kate closed the door after me as Logan held out his arm for me to take. He let out a whistle. "Don't you look gorgeous!" We began walking.

I smiled up at him, but my mind was on my maids. I sighed and stopped him. Logan deserves to learn the truth as well. "Logan, after dinner, I have something to tell you and my maids."

He looked worried. "You aren't a man are you?"

I laughed. "No, nothing like that. But, it's only fair to tell you guys when you are supposed to help me win, in a way..."

"You don't want to be here, do you?" Logan guessed, making me turn to him in surprise.

"How-"

"It's pretty obvious. Don't worry, I won't say anything. You know how disrespectful it would be to refuse coming here. My step-sister is here, Stanton's real sister. Her name is Sunny."

"OH!" I realized.

"You recognize her?" He asked. When I nodded, he continued. "She would have been just as against it as you, but she apparently met the Prince when she was younger, and she's been infatuated with him ever since. She couldn't even remember what he looked like, but that didn't change her feelings."

"She sounds like such an innocent, sweet, girl. Now I don't know who to route for- Stella or Sunny..."

Logan smiled, and mussed up my hair. "Let's go, Red- Or should I call you blue?"

I laughed and we continued downstairs. It looked like once again, I was last to arrive.

The last seat left was next to Brandon. Stella sat beside it, apparently saving my seat.

I turned to Logan with a smirk. "Payback, thank you very much..." With that, I mussed up his hair, making it look wild and unkept.

He narrowed his eyes. "The war goes on, don't worry."

I walked away from him, confident, and sat down in my seat.

"Are you going to come late to everything?" Brandon asked me.

I turned my head to him and placed my hands on my hips. "Why not? The Prince has every other girl showing up early!"

Brandon looked taken aback at my attitude. Why did I act so bitchy to him? It's not like he's the Prince.

"Sorry..." I apologized. "I didn't mean to snap at you."

He eyed me.

Frustrated, I explain myself more. "Even if you are the Prince's _best friend_, I should treat everyone equal unless they really deserve a good kick."

He blinked, surprised.

Is my personality really that uncommon among palace folk? Damn!

"Wait, so you don't care about status?" Brandon asked.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p.'

Stella nudged me with her elbow, grinning widely and pointing. "Look at Prince Sky!" I followed her finger to the Prince, who looked quite uncomfortable between two girls who reeked of desperation, practically throwing themselves at him. He looked like he was suffocating.

I noticed how the Prince was throwing 'Save me!' looks at Brandon. I saw the blond keep eye contact with his friend and nodded slowly. Relief washed through him as he slipped away from them and walked over to his parents. He whispered a few words and they three glanced at the two girls that continued to stare at him like stalkers would.

The King nodded his head vigorously and the Queen looked embarrassed for them.

Prince Sky walked back to his seat and slouched, enduring the two freaky girls.

Brandon began laughing just as I did. I looked at him curiously, and we both just burst out laughing at Prince Sky's misfortune.

I could see Prince Sky glaring at us, obviously not in a mean way, just in an annoyed way.

After we finished our laugh fest, I grinned at Brandon. I had really had him wrong. I held out my hand to him, smiling. "I don't think we got off on the right foot. To formally introduce myself, my name is Bloom."

He returned my smile. "Hi. My name is Sky."

CLIFFHANGER! AREN'T I JUST THE BEST? XD


	6. Chapter 6

Okayz, I'm super sorry for this late update. I'll try to be better about it, as it as happened twice, now. I love the response this story has been getting, btw. Thank yo to those who've read and especially those who review. Reviews get me pumped :D I know ppl hav been asking for more romance between Bloom and Sky, but that is only one possible pairing. 'Possible' you ask? I never said that Bloom would fall for Sky or that Brandon would fall for Stella. A TWIST?! Will it be like a Midsummer's Night Dream?! *Gasps, then chokes on soda* Whaaaaaaaat?! We shall see...

Also, there are some side pairings to of OC's so tell me your thoughts on them.

R&R! *and treat yourself to a falcon... PUNCH!*

-BB

**Bloom POV**

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

Everybody began to stare at me.

He repeated himself. "My name is Brandon..."

After my little outburst, people went back to eating, mumbling things like 'weirdo' and 'freak.' The eyes that remained on me were Stella's, Brandon's, those of the royal family's, Logan's and his two siblings', Melissa's, and Diaspro's.

I blinked and took a deep breath. I whispered to Stella, "What did he say?"

She whispered back at the same volume. "He said his name was Brandon."

I shook my head. "No, no, no... Just before that..."

"He said his name when Brandon twice."

I leaned back, rubbing my temples. What the hell did I just hear? This competition is really getting to me... 'I must be going crazy.' I reasoned with myself.

'Are you?' A voice questioned. It was the same voice that had said 'My name is Sky', I realized. That was not my voice nor my inner thoughts voice. In fact, it was so distinctive, I was positive nobody here was its owner. Still, I looked around, hoping to end my sudden craze. I was met with no answer. I shook my head, trying to forget the familiarity of the voice.

"Hey, are you okay? You don't look well..." Brandon looked worried.

I gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, don't worry."

"Yeah, this is the norm for her." Stella added, snickering.

"Just like the norm for you is to care more about your looks than anything else." I shot back, pleased with my comeback.

"We can't all be a black belt in Judo!" Stella crossed her arms.

Brandon raised his eyebrows in shock. "You're a black belt in Judo?!"

"Actually..." I started, almost laughing when he looked happier, thinking it was not true. "I'm a _fourth_ degree black belt!"

"Seriously, do you know how many times I got hurt because of you?" Stella shook her head.

I shrugged. "But you now know a hell of a lot more self-defense!"

Brandon began to laugh. "Did she have much choice in the matter?"

Stella nodded her head. "You know, Brandon... I like you!"

I rolled my eyes. "Still the player, I see." I teased her.

"So you really don't know who I am, right?" Stella questioned Brandon.

He looked confused. "Um... You're Stella... Right?"

I nudged her.

"Why yes, yes I am..." Stella continued, then coughed.

I rolled my eyes. Nice save...

A smile spread across Stella's face. "Hey, hey, hey! Tell us about Prince Sky!"

His discomfort was clear to me, but Stella didn't seem to notice. I was certainly no expert in being best friends with royalty, but why should he get uncomfortable when talking about Prince Sky?

I was just about to save him when he spoke up.

"That depends on what you want to know."

"What do you mean?" Stella asked.

"Do you want to know him as a _prince_ or a regular _person_?"

Brandon's words made Stella hesitate. "I want to know about both."

The sudden serious turn in conversation was soon interrupted when Prince Sky excused himself, having finished his meal. Just minutes after he left, King Erendor stood up. "I am sorry to announce that two of the candidates for the prince's hand in marriage are excused."

Some tension became apparent in the room, but it was pretty obvious who would be excused.

"Josephine and Ashley, a car will be waiting outside once you pack up. If you would like to ask the Prince for the reason you two are leaving, your personal guides will show you to his study." Once the King finished, the two girls had bolted out of the room, with their personal guides close behind.

I shook my head.

As dinner came to a close, Brandon and the King and Queen left.

"Poor girls," one of the other girls commented.

"I would say lucky us." Melissa countered.

"Now there's less competition." Diaspro agreed.

I had a bad feeling these two girls will cause a lot of trouble in the future.

Soon everyone left to their respective rooms.

As my three maids came into my sight once Logan opened the door to my room, I realized I had almost forgotten that I had planned to explain what I had said earlier. I wondered whether I should tell them about Stella, too. I decided against telling them the whole truth.

First I need to find out whether Brandon is truly worthy of a nice girl. If so, I might as well, as long as I'm here, ask for my maids, Logan and probably Stanton, too, to help me help Stella and Sunny.

Logan felt the tense atmosphere and was about to leave, but I grabbed his forearm, silently asking him to stay.

He nodded. I smiled in thanks. I could already tell I was beginning to value his friendship.

I was straightforward. "I do not want to marry Prince Sky."

The look of confusion on their faces told me they didn't understand why.

I continued. "I never wanted to be in this competition in the first place, but there was no other way around it. I'm not conniving enough to pretend to have a boyfriend, or rich enough to study abroad during the selection of candidates. I thought I had no chance against the millions of other girls all to willing to be close to the Prince. I was unfortunately wrong. The girl who most strongly did not want to get picked was." I sighed. As I explained why I didn't want to be here and such, they all listened, not interrupting me. It took a while to really get out my feelings, but I felt better afterwards.

Phoebe spoke first. "Well, it's getting late. I think it's time to get some shut eye."

I looked at the digital clock beside my bed. It read 11:00 pm. I yawned as if on cue, and nodded in agreement. I could tell that they needed time to soak in that they weren't helping their possible future Queen. I slowly walked over towards my bed. I reached up towards the fan and pulled on the second, shorter chain, turning it on. I soon fell asleep.

**Phoebe** **POV**

We were back in our room, and we had invited Logan and Stanton.

"I've heard of someone not wanting to be in the competition, but they either left this world for the time being or found themselves a fake boyfriend. I've never heard of someone who didn't want to be in it but came this far." Annabelle said.

I shook my head. "She doesn't seem like the rich, too selfish type. Miss Bloom is following the law, although very reluctantly."

"Still..." Mary-Kate mumbled.

"Well, I like her. She's like a breath of fresh air." Logan stated.

I couldn't help feel jealous, but I agreed. "Yes, I really do like her; there's no changing that, but what should we do?"

Stanton, who had remained quiet through the conversation finally spoke. "Why don't we help her with what she wants?"

I clearly saw how Annabelle light up at his suggestion, especially since he said 'we.' "I agree completely!"

I held back a smirk at her eagerness. Her crush on Stanton was very obvious, but I could never tell if Stanton knew, choosing to ignore it, or if he was obliviously dense to the fact.

We all agreed with Stanton, and the two boys left, but Mary-Kate still pouted. "I really wanted to help the girl we were assigned to win, though."

Annabelle and I nodded reluctantly. "Same here... Oh well..."

I let a grin spread across my face. "We can still do that..."

Annabelle's confused face matched Mary-Kate's. "But you-heard-"

My smile didn't falter. "Wouldn't it be quite strange if she came out in jeans during a more formal event? It would look more like we weren't doing our job, not that she chose to wear those jeans. What people know is that the extent of our help usually reaches to making someone look pretty, so we can at least do that openly."

Realization dawned on both Annabelle and Mary-Kate. "Oh! You mean-!"

I nodded.

**Bloom POV**

_"Bloom... Bloom! Come to me, Bloom!"_

I tossed and turned, then woke up, snapping my eyes open. I shook the dream from my mind quickly, having much practice with doing it so often. Kiko was snoring softly, still asleep, as I looked over at the clock, and saw that it read 6:05 AM. Well, that's it for sleep, I thought.

I grabbed a pair of change of clothes, that consisted of a dark blue skirt and a sky blue and white striped shirt, and headed to the bathroom. I changed, went to the bathroom, and completed any other feminine tasks that I needed to and went back to sit on my bed. In under a few minutes, I was bored. I shrugged, deciding that if I was to explore the castle, now would be a good time.

I cracked open my bedroom door to see whether Logan was standing guard, as he had told me he did. I smiled when I found him sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. I quietly closed the door behind me and tiptoed around him.

I didn't even bother going to Stella's room, knowing she's probably asleep, dead to the world. I did worry for her maids and Stanton, though. When it comes to waking her up, it's no easy task, I should know.

I passed by the stairs that I recognized led downstairs, first trying to explore from the top of the castle. After I found the flight of stairs that led up a story, I climbed them, coming to a choice of 5 doors. I chose the double doors that were made of glass and found myself in a garden on the roof of the castle. The smell of all of the flowers and greenery flooded my nose in their natural and sweet aroma. A smile grew on my face, and I had a sudden urge to show Flora this, as well as see all of my other friends.

I let out a lengthy sigh and was surprised with a sudden male voice. "Is there something wrong?"

I turned to see the brown-haired prince who was looking worried.


	7. Chapter 7

The book that has inspired me is The Selection by Kiera Cass btw

I hope people have gotten over the fact that these characters will be a bit OOC (just want mention).

ROFL I have to give a shout out to forevertothend! You are so passionate to the Bloom x Sky pairing :D LoL I can get like that too :) You will just have to see, as the relationships between them all are already complicated. I really threw you guys a loop lol.

I really want ppl's thoughts on the OC's, too, so please tell me!

Also, some of these parts are actually pretty serious... Goodness! I need to make it a lot more light hearted! Stella is being really serious this chap, for example. She's just homesick tho, so she'll feel better soon, especially with a someone's help :D

R&R **and smile!**

-BB

**Bloom POV**

Once I didn't answer, just staring at him, he asked his question again. "Hey, are you alright?"

I blinked, and finally answered him. "Oh, I'm fine..."

"What are you doing here?"

My eyebrows furrowed together. "Am I not allowed to be here?"

He shook his head. "No, it's alright."

Then a third voice called out. "Hey, Sky! Where did you go?"

The Prince's best friend appeared in the still open doorway leading to the garden where now both the Prince and stood. Once he saw me, it seemed like he changed his attitude from informal, easy-going, and relaxed to formal, guarded, and slightly stiff.

Even though we had talked, he still put up a kind of protective barrier around himself.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as well.

I answered the same way I had the Prince. "Am I not allowed to be here?"

"Ah, no... It's fine..." He paused, seeming to gain confidence. "Why _are_ you here, though?"

I shrugged. "Just exploring..."

"This _early_?" Brandon asked.

I shrugged.

"Do you usually wake up this early?" Prince Sky added.

"Yeah. I'm an early riser." I nodded, then laughed. "Not like my best friend Stella."

Prince Sky also laughed. "I can see where she comes from. She's just like Brandon!"

Before Brandon could respond, probably in retaliation, I shook my head and held up my hand. "Um, no... I don't think you know how deep Stella can sleep."

"It can't be _that_ bad..." Prince Sky tried to reason.

I gave him a pointed look.

"Oh." He mumbled.

Brandon chuckled. "I guess it is that bad."

I tried to veer away now from the rather bad thinking concerning Stella and her sleep habits. "Even though she may be a pain to get up, it's definitely caused quite a few funny moments when trying to wake her up."

"Really? Like what?" Prince Sky inquired.

I grinned. "Why don't you ask her what she's woken up to?"

He immediately understood what I had suggested. Nervously, he bowed and said his goodbye, pulling Brandon with him.

I giggled. He was embarrassed! I think. Was he? What else could he be? They didn't seem so bad so far, but there people always have secrets, and since they're in the castle, that often has the most drama, they probably have more juicy, gossip worthy ones. Oh, whatever!

I let my gaze slowly fall onto the mysterious forest I had seen the day before. It was just begging for my exploration.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whipped around in alarm, but was met with nobody. I heard a noise that sounded almost like a dark chuckle, but I couldn't pinpoint where it came from. What it did was send shivers down my spine. No longer was I staying here. I quickly rushed from the garden, hastily closing it and almost running down the stairs. I slowed down as I came to my door, and sneaked around the still sleeping Logan, into my room, closing the door quietly.

I collapsed on the bed with a heavy sigh, making Kiko stir.

He popped his head up in curiosity and hopped onto my stomach. I smiled at him and sat up, keeping him in my lap and petting him, while trying to sort out what had freaked me out.

I had that same dream that I usually had, about someone calling, but I can never remember who they were calling, or whether they were even male or female. I didn't even know if they were real. I just couldn't make out the voice.

What exactly was that in that rooftop garden? Don't tell me it's haunted. That silly thought soon relaxed me, as that could never be true.

I really hope nothing else strange happens.

Just as I could collect the rest of my thoughts, I heard voices outside my door. From just the volume I could guess there was an argument going on. I got up, with Kiko still in my arms and pressed my ear against the door, trying to listen. What I made out was that my trio of maids had come to wake me up and get me ready for the day but had come to the door to find Logan still asleep. Phoebe was by far the most verbal, accusing him of not doing his job right, but he shot right back at her that she had called him to their room late last night to discuss some matters.

Before I could hear anything else, Annabelle interjected. "You guys can fight all you want, later. Now we have to do our job."

Phoebe and Logan reluctantly agreed, and I took that as my cue to get back on my bed. Being caught eavesdropping is a big embarrassment. When I flopped onto the bed, I made Kiko bounce like in that game called popcorn, and he landed on the edge of my huge bed. He had been but a few inches away from hitting the floor.

He staggered away from the edge and fainted. As I was picking him up, smiling, the door opened to reveal my maids and personal guide, who entered, curtsying and bowing respectively. While the girls looked fine, Logan tried to hide his tired state, unsuccessfully, from me.

I decided to point it out. "Logan, you look tired! Why don't you sleep in my bed?"

All four pairs of eyes widened in utter shock.

"What?" I asked, playing the innocent card. Outrageous suggestions can easily be downplayed, to be what I wanted to suggest in the first place. If I had suggested to him what I had originally wanted to, he would've dead refused. I've learned a lot from Stella.

The maids looked at Logan expectantly, and he vigorously shook his head. "No no no no no no no!"

I cocked my head, playing it up. "Why not? Aren't you tired? Wouldn't you do your job better if you were well-rested?"

"Well, even if I am tired, I could never sleep in your bed!"

I could see where this was going. I hid my smile. "But you look like you really need your sleep!"

Logan yawned, immediately slapping his hand to his mouth. "No, wait-"

I crossed my arms. "See!"

Phoebe took a step forward. "Logan, why don't you back to our room to sleep after you escort Miss Bloom to breakfast. We can ask Stanton to help her."

I nodded my head. "That's a brilliant idea!"

Logan slowly nodded his head, agreeing.

My maids ushered Logan out of my bedroom, getting me ready for breakfast while Logan waited outside.

I still had not heard specifically that they were going to help me or not. "So... Last night..."

Annabelle and Mary-Kate looked to Phoebe. I took notice that they were needing her to explain. Seeming to be their leader, she seems to be the best speaker, but she may also be the best liar. I shouldn't feel suspicious, but I couldn't help it.

Phoebe nodded. "We will help you, if that is what you wish. Our job is to help our lady. How can we help now?"

I grinned, happy with their agreement to help me. I don't know how they can lie about that, so I let may suspicion mostly fade.

"But we still need to do our job..." Annabelle added quietly.

I nodded, understanding. "Yes, I understand. You have to make me look pretty, but that doesn't mean I have to play that up."

The trio cast each other glances, and nodded. "I don't think I need your help for now, but I know when I will need it later. I'll tell you then. Just make sure Stanton knows."

"Oh, he knows and has agreed to help us!" Mary-Kate piped up, grinning. The way Annabelle's expression turned a little sour, I could see there was something going on between her and Stanton. Hm. This could be more fun than I thought. Matchmaking times two.

"Cool." I said.

"So let's get you primped!" Mary-Kate suggested.

"Don't do too well of a job please..." With the saddened reactions I received, I sighed. "Fine, do your best." I muttered.

They squealed with delight. They look like they take their work very seriously...

Soon I was 'primped,' and Logan began leading me downstairs, and we met up with Stella and Stanton on the way down.

"Hey, girlfriend!" Stella looked a little pale, like she didn't get much sleep. She almost seemed to be making a point of trying to look like she was fine.

I immediately stopped her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She sighed, not even bothering to claim that she was fine. "I've been trying to get hold of my parents, since it's daytime there when it's night here, but they've been ultra busy."

"How long have you been trying?" I worriedly asked her.

"I was finally ended up falling asleep... Um..." She brought her hand up to her chin, thinking. "The last time I looked at the clock it was 2 something..." She then let out a loud yawn, smacking her hand up to her mouth, in surprise.

My eyes were as wide as saucers. Stella, the pampered princess who've I've never seen get less than 12 hours of sleep has gotten less than 5. Her homesickness has really finally caught up with her.

"Are you sure you don't just want to skip breakfast? I can cover for you."

Stella shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I'm not that weak."

Stanton and Logan exchanged glances and my worry didn't disappear at all.

"If you say so..." I said. No way was I going to let her out of my sight today.

She smiled a little weakly because of her lack of sleep.

We continued our journey to the dining room, and before our personal guides opened the double doors for us, I noticed how Stella shook and wiggled her shoulders and head, like she was warming up for acting in a play or something. My blond best friend pasted on a smile that looked scary real.

We came into the dining room, and for the first time, I wasn't the last one to show up.

I followed Stella and she took sat down a few seats away from Prince Sky. I sat down next to her, keeping a concerned eye on the blond actress. Sunny came in and I smiled warmly at her, silently inviting her to sit by me. Other girls filed in and Brandon took a seat across from me.

He glanced from me to Stella and back again, smiling when he noticed I was watching him. I rolled my eyes. He's probably sizing us up for the Prince.

Before we were served, the King bellowed an announcement. "We will begin ball room dance lessons later, so for the rest of the day, you girls are free to explore-" Brandon shifted."- the castle and its grounds or anything else that may interest you. There is much to see and do, so for further q1uestions, ask your personal guides."

"Now let's begin our breakfast." The Queen snapped her fingers and servants began bring trays of food out while others were asking for any drink orders or special orders.

Stella called over one of the servants confidently and began explaining how she liked her French toast with cinnamon and powdered sugar, a large variety of fruits in her fruit salad, and a bottle of maple syrup.

I was hesitant. I don't want to boss these people around to much, but it was their job... After the initial rush of orders were placed, I very politely called a female servant over. "Um, could you please ask a chef to make a stack of chocolate pancakes with chocolate chips in it? Ask him or her to add some chocolate sauce to it? And bring some whipped cream and a few cherries?"

The girl looked at me in wonder.

Did I do something wrong?

She nodded and began to turn away, but I grabbed her arm, almost forgetting to thank her. "Sorry! I forgot to thank you ah... er..." I searched for her name tag but found none. Now that I think about it, no servants wore any sort of tag to show us their identity. "Um, I'm sorry but what's your name?"

She cautiously said it. "Catherine, my lady..."

I loosened my grip, but pointedly stared at her. "Please, call me Bloom."

Catherine nervously looked around.

I sighed. "At least call me Miss Bloom."

She smiled at me and nodded. "I'll get that order in right away, Miss Bloom!"

I grinned at her. "Thank you Catherine."

With that she marched out of the room towards what seemed like the kitchen, without even stopping to ask for other orders from the other girls. Maybe nice guys finish last, but what about nice girls?

Stella shook her head slightly at my choice. "Must you really get that? Here?!" She complained.

I stuck out my tongue.

Sunny stared at me, amazed. "Aren't you worried about being judged? Especially _here_?"

"Nope." I replied, popping the 'p.'

"Why?" Brandon inquired.

I shrugged. "Why should I care about what the people who judge me badly when they don't know me? First impressions are hardly the best to make friends off of."

Stella laughed. "What about 'love-at-first-sight?"

I rolled my eyes. "Bull-SHIT."


	8. Chapter 8

First thing's first. Remember that this is only day 2. But I do need to get Stella more back into her character. She's one of the funniest Winx girls, in the show and in fanfictions, so...

Sorry for updating late, but I've been ultra busy. And I have to take a bit of break because I have a whole lot of homework and studying... Things will pick up again in the story soon, but I have to adjust to my school-work-load, so it will be about 2 weeks before I update. Sorry, guys. As a reward, though, I'll work hard and post 4 new chapters.

Also give me suggestions how candidates should be disqualified. I bet some of you guys can seriously come up with very funny outcomes.

R&R&ENJOY

-BB

**Third POV**

"You and your potty-mouth." Stella teased.

"Blame Musa, and especially Tecna when Timmy blows her off for something science-y." I retorted.

Sunny twiddled her thumbs nervously. Before she could ask her question, Brandon did for her. "What's so bad about love-at-first-sight?"

"It's unhealthy. You know nothing about them but fall in love anyway. You only know their looks. Love-at-first-sight is just an over exaggeration for a crush. You can only find it, as in the real version, in stories. Works of fiction. Made-up."

Stella rolled her eyes. "I vacationed in Earth one time and brought back this Romance book that was apparently quite famous. Its name was Romeo and Juliet. In it, they fall in love at first sight."

Bloom nodded. "Yup, then they find out that their families are bitter enemies but still strive to be together, against all odds."

Sunny smiled, eyes glazed over. "How romantic..."

"How is that so bad?" Brandon demanded.

I grinned. "Juliet ends up drinking fake poison to look like she died so they could elope, but Romeo thinks she did die, so he commits suicide with his sword. Then, Juliet wakes up to find her lover dead before her, so she takes up the sword and kills herself also."

"How sad!" Sunny frowned.

Stella agreed. "Tragic."

"Hardcore." The three blonds gave me weird looks, but I shrugged. "I'm not a believer."

The drinks and special orders were beginning to be served.

I lick my lips hungrily as I ruthlessly cut up my pancakes, breathing in the intoxicating chocolate on chocolate in chocolate smell. I can't even wait long enough to cut them up, so I take a whipped cream bottle and spray some in my mouth, like a true bad-ass.

I earned myself stares from many people around the room, including my three blond friends, the royal family, many of the girls, some personal guides, and dare I say all of the servants.

In response, I swallowed and sprayed more into my mouth. I'm not trying to impress anyone here, so why should I try? I don't care!

I finally finished cutting up my pancakes and practically inhaled him, they were so delicious. I wiped off my mouth and grabbed a glass of milk Catherine had set before me earlier, chugging it, then sighing in blissful relief. That was **the best**.

I leaned back, enjoying the after-feeling of those pancakes.

As more girls finished up their breakfast, the servants were clearing their dirty dishes. I began counting the dishes, many of them still having tons of food left on them, and realized there is no possible way to get more than 54 dishes back to the kitchen with maybe 15 servants. I stood up with my plate and milk glass, marching over to where the kitchen, in fact, was. Looks of confusion and surprise dawned on the faces of people I passed. I made my way around the kitchen, trying to find the sink through all the hustle and bustle. The chefs were now preparing lighter things for the servants and themselves, as the servants were placing the plates that had practically everything still on them on the tables, not by the sinks.

I had finished my meal, while some of the other girls made the chefs cook or put together foods they didn't even eat half of. Pompous... Arrogant...

I spotted the huge sink and almost made it, but the bumped into a large body. "Oof." The plate slipped out of my hand as my glass flew upwards. I immediately dove for the plate before it crashed on the floor, and broke.

I successfully caught it was helped up by a two sets of hands, one on either arm.

"Woah, zare, me ladezy!" An older male voice with a funny accent spoke. I guessed he had meant, 'Woah, there my lady.'

"Are you okay?" A feminine voice that I realized belonged to Catherine asked.

I looked up to Catherine and a large, foreign-looking Chef with styled mustache and beard.

My eyes pinpointed my milk glass in his hand, un harmed. I guess he caught it when I dived for the plate.

"Zid youz zike me pancake-ez? He asked. It took me a moment to understand his speech as 'Did you like my pancakes.' What was with his accent?

I smiled widely, nodding vigorously. "Yes, it was _amazing_! I was going to tell Catherine to give you my compliments, but this is even better!"

They weren't the only ones surprised. My presence was felt by everyone in the room after the near breakage of china and glass, and the frenzy in the room had died down. Now many of them look as surprised as Catherine and... I didn't catch the chef's name. Again, I searched for a name tag, but found none.

I frowned. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name, ah...?"

"Delliasinstincty Pabloish." He replied immediately.

I stared blankly. "What?"

He repeated himself. "Delliasinstincty Pabloish."

Wow. That is one hell of a name. If there are more servants with names like his, no wonder they don't have name tags. "Hey, um, could I just call you Pablo? It's a cliché chef's name that I will not only remember, but be able to pronounce." I paused. "Actually, I want to add Deli at the beginning!" I laughed. "Deli Pablo! Perfect!"

Deli Pablo gave me a weird look, but didn't say no. He then changed the subject. "Zu youz zwant me zoos cook itz zomorrow zoos?" It took me a minute, but I finally understood what he said as 'Do you want me to cook it tomorrow too'. That accent! So many z's it's making my head crazy. There was no real pattern, just a bunch of random z's.

"No, not tomorrow... probably. I don't have it everyday, so why change that?" I took a deep breath, then the next question rushed out of my mouth. "Where are you from? Your accent is so unique!"

Apparently it was rude to ask someone questions like that, personal ones, when you barely know them, but what's the harm?

"Zah, zwell me famizy zoriginazly camez here fromz za farz zaway zealm, fromz za planet zat zeses zoo exizt. Me zanceszors hadz zomehowz ezcape-edz beforez me zome planet zwas dez-zroyed-ez." Deli Pablo explained. It translated into 'Ah, well my family originally came here from a far away realm, from a planet that ceases to exist. My ancestors had somehow escaped before my home planet was destroyed.'

Oh. That's the harm. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean-"

Deli Pablo interrupted me. "Zit's fine-zez."

Catherine and a few others gasped. Then he realized what he had done, turning pale. He had just interrupted someone who could very well be the next Queen. He was about to bow his large-self down and apologize, but I patted his back. "That's it! Speak up!"

Another look of confusion. God damn. Was I really so strange? Whatever. Merely interrupting me to reassure me doesn't mean that an apology is needed.

I smiled, trying reassure him. "It's fine. I want people to act like themselves around me, don't worry."

His relief was clear, but he also seemed suspicious. I sighed. Trust usually isn't built in a day. I decided to change the subject. "Can you make me a fried egg sandwich tomorrow? I want to leave early from breakfast before we have to do anything."

He nodded, and was about to say something, when a masculine voice called my name from the kitchen. "Bloom! What are you doing back here?"

I turned my head to see Brandon walking over to me. The servants that he passed bowed to him slightly out of respect.

"I'm cleaning my dishes."

The most taken aback was Brandon. "You're... What?"

"Cleaning. Dishes. What's so hard to understand?"

I took my milk glass from Deli Pablo and my plate to the sink and began to complete that task. Just when the servants had gotten back to their jobs, they halted once more at the sight of what I was doing.

I finished up, grabbing a towel to dry them off. "Why don't you all have a dishwasher? I mean, I don't have one at home, but wouldn't that make things easier? Especially with so many dishes to clean?"

"We have tried asking the royal advisors, but they always shoo us away." Catherine answered.

"Why don't they try cleaning all of these dishes by hand!" I scoffed. "But why don't you ask the royal family? Wouldn't they help?"

Catherine shook her head vigorously. "Oh, no! We could never ask the Royal family! Especially after already being rejected by a few of their advisors..."

Brandon narrowed his eyes as he swept his gaze around the room, taking in the workload that the servants here had to do. "Which advisors were they?"

Catherine looked down, fidgeting nervously. "They were Sir Paul, Lord Ryan, and Lord Maxwell." She turned away when her name was shouted across the room and scampered away. Deli Pablo went back to his work as well.

Brandon nodded silently, deep in thought.

I just eyed him. "What are _you_ doing _here_?"

He looked up. "W-What?"

I continued to look at him suspiciously. "What are _you_ doing _here_?"

He gulped, wide-eyed. "I was just- I was just wondering where you were..."

"I was obviously in the kitchen, and you found me."

He coughed. "Well, breakfast will be over in a few minutes, so I was making sure you knew." The blond knight whipped around and walked away rather stiffly.

"Okay..." I shook my head and followed him out. I sat back down in between Stella and Sunny. Sunny greeted me, but Stella had frown plastered on her face with her phone to her ear. She dialed another number and placed it to her ear again. After a few more tries, she sighed, exasperated and rubbed her eyes. She looked seriously tired.

"Thank you for joining us for breakfast. You may go." The Queen announced kindly.

Stella yawned and stood up, with Sunny and I following suit. "I'm sooooooo tired." She stated.

I smiled and patted her back. Her sudden spurt of seriousness looked like it was going away... At least I hoped so.

The King and Queen soon left, but the Prince was lingering back, talking to some of the candidates. Brandon had disappeared.

Stella laid her head on my shoulder. "Can we go back to our rooms?" She mumbled.

"Don't you want to talk to the prince?" Sunny asked, surprised.

A look of realization crossed her face and she tried to stand up, wobbling a bit.

She was trying this hard when she's this tired? This couldn't be healthy. With so much fatigue on a princess that's never really gotten sick or badly injured in her life, only a bad outcome could result.

Stella felt her forehead, blinking, trying to keep her balance, out of obvious dizziness.

I vaguely remember that Prince Sky was making his way around the room, talking to the other girls. He was headed this way when Stella fainted. I immediately reached for her but Prince Sky beat me to it.


End file.
